The Eagle and The Rose
by Zackwolf97
Summary: When a Gate appears in Imperial Germany in 1939 it changes everything. A young Prince on one side and a young princess on the other my bring a war that her father started to an end.
1. The Wold War

**_Hey everyone so this is a revived version of chapter one of the fanfiction. I have just got back on my medication and reread the first chapter and seen alot of missing information. So I decided to put more background into the story starting with the this alternate timeline of our world. Some of the questions that where ask will be answered by the new introduction. I do not own the wonderful anime known as Gate. please dont sue me im poor_**.

_July 18, 1916. The great war is in full swing as the French, Russians, and Italians wage war against the Austro-Hungarian Empire, The Ottoman Empire, and The German Empire. The British have began to illegally blockaded German ports stoping any ships from leaving or entering them. The American Government has protested this action but havent put any consequences on the British. While the French continue to throw men at the German defensive positions in the German state of __**Alsace-Lorraine*** the Russian army is in a state of constant retreat unable to put up a descent defense against the German and Austrian forces. Due to Keizer William Wilhelm the second scraping **the schlieffen plan*** in 1910 and creating defense plain 37 detailing that in the case of war with France and Russia that a small army group will be sent to defend the border with France while the main army takes on the Russians._

_During the first few months of the war the French army had made little to no progress with masive amounts of casualties while the defending Germans had few casualties. By the spring of 1916 the French forces had taken only 15 miles at the cost of three Million men. The Germans only lost one and a quarter million men. The French were getting desperate to break the German line. At the battle of **Strasbourg***** **from May 2, 1916 to May 20, 1916 the French used Tear gas to try in flush the Germans out of thier defensive positions. But because the German high command figured that the French were going to do something dramatic the army had been issued gas masks that the police would use during riots. _

**August 1916**

"INCOMING ARTILLERY!"

"GET DOWN!"

As the scream of thousands artillery shells pierce the air and the thunder of impact shakes the ground on the western front German soldiers duck down in their trenches and press themselves against the walls trying to make themselves as small as possible to minimize the chance of getting hit by shrapnel. As the thunder of French artillery bombarding the Wilhelm line in an attempt to dislodge the defenders grows rapidly the screams of the defenders being wounded or go into a state of absolute terror know at the time as shell shock or as it will become to be know as **PTSD***. Grow louder as the hour progress.

After over an hour of continuous bombardment the last of the French artillery shells detonate on impact. Brief silence follows for a few moments before the yells of a half of a million men erupt from the French lines.

"TO YOUR FIRING POSITIONS!! PREPARE TO REPEL THE INVADERS!!!" Officers yell all down the trenches.

German Machine guns bark into action as the rifle men began to open up. Most riflemen dont even aim thier rilfes but just shoot straight ahead. A masive wave of bright blue uniforms quickly comes into view but starts to dwindle in size the closer it gets to the defenders trenches. After a few more seconds the French forces retreat to their trenches and pray the Germans do not counter attack.

_This situation happens repetitively acrossed the entire western front. While in the Eastern front the Russian army attempts to stand their ground at the battle of Moscow. The result of the battle will break Russian morale and force the Tsar to abdicate his thrown._

**_September 20, 1916._**

_The British Royal Battle Cruiser HMS Harold sunk the US merchant ship The Clarince that was full of Christmas gifts for the children of Germany who lost family to the war. This attack would be the final straw for the American public. The cries for war echo across the nation of America. While it will be a few months before the American military is able to help the German empire it dosent stop them from providing a safe port for German Uboats to rearm and refuel._

**_April 8, 1917._**

_In our timeline this was the date of the **Easter Rebellion*** in Ireland. But in this world the Easter Rebellion was supported by the United States of America. The day before the rebellion the **IRA* **Gathered at the port of Galway to assist American troops landing in the port. The people of Ireland cheered as American and Irish flags fluttered in the breeze_.

**_May 1918._**

_With U.S. troops and Irish rebels threatening the English home island the English parliament sends delegates to America and Germany to begin peace talks__._

_With the English withdrawing from the war the French army and populous demand their government end the war as well. Thes demands are ignored and French soldiers are ordered to hold the line at all costs. The government of France states that not a single battle has taken place on French soil so they are winning the war._

**_June 1917_**

**_Operation KeizerSchlacht_**

_With the war over in the east and Britain withdrawing the Keizer orders his generals to retake what land was lost to the French with brutal force. Stating in his orders. "The war mongering devils that hold our land and people in an iron grip will be precisely and ruthlessly thrown out and chased back to Paris." _

_With his Imperial majesty's orders in mind and the determination of thier soldiers the German generals launched the largest military campaign ever seen in Europe. 6 Million men positioned along the 708 kilometer front charged the demoralized and weakened French forces. the French army held all for an hour before all along their defensive line the German army punched through._

**_November 11 1918,_**

_After a long assault and lengthy siege of Paris the French army, civilian conscripts, and lastly the French government surrendered. On the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month the guns of the western front fell silent. The war to end all wars is over.__\--__In the passing months after the war the German Empire created The Global War Relief Program. The program was designed to help all nations that suffered the effects of the great war. The program is mostly controlled by the Swiss as they are a politically and militarily neutral country.__Sevreal world powers donated large sums of money as was directed by the treaty of Versailles. The treaty also stated that no one nation was responsible for the war. Instead it was decided that it was a joint fault of all nations who participated in the war. It was also decided that no land will be exchange. although Germany did give Japan the land once known as New Wilhelmland.__The world was at peace in the following years. Memorials to those who lost their lives for their counties where built. The League of Nations headed by the United States of America help keep that peace.__That is untill the date that will forever bring German blood to a boil._

**_Hey guys so here is the new chapter going into the history of our world in this timeline. I will also be rewriting the othee chapter for this story so please bare with me. I have highlighted and stared several words and places that if you want more information on them they will be easier to look up. _**


	2. The Battle of Berlin

**_I do not own GATE. _**

**_AN: Hey guys so this is the rewritten version of chapter 2. As I have said I am reworking the story a bit. The new chapter 1 is basically a summary of what allowed the German Empire to still exist in the timeline instead of the Weimar Republic coming into being and falling into the Third Reich under the leadership of Adolf Hitler. Now I know that the chapters have been short and this rewrite will fix that. I am also changing who is leader of the German Empire from Keizer William Wilhelm the second to Keizer William Wilhelm the third who would have been Emperor from 1930 to around 1970._**

**_Now to answer comments._**

**_Eddie199_****_: Long leben der Deutsch KeizerRiech!_**

**_wolfpackrwby88: yes this chapter was there originally but I have been reworking it for the past few months._**

**_Proud-firebrand: I really do appreciate your support the first chapter seams rush when it was a brief overview of the timeline in this world. This chapter will actually start of the fanfiction._**

**_ATP Guest: I changed the timeline as much as i did to make it be a bit more easy for others who wondered how the German Empire was still around. And no the Schlieffen plan was doomed to start. As it failed in our timeline due to the fact that it brought England into the war. Which intern brought America into the war. _**

**_To all those who read and follow my stories I thank you wholeheartedly._**

"Speach"

_"speach in Latin or German depending on point of view."_

**'Thought****'**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GATE!!!!!!!!_**

It was a beautiful day in the capital city Berlin of the German Empire. Police officers walking the sidewalks and directing traffic. The trolleys packed full of office workers and factory workers alike. Small shops opening and placing poppies in thier windows like they have every November eleventh since nineteen eighteen.

In nineteen twenty nine Keizer William Wilhelm the second handed the crown of the German Empire to his son then Prinze now Keizer William Wilhelm the third. Since his rise to power the empire has prospered. Peace was good to the still young nation that had taken on its older neighbors.

Whilst the shops opened and the local barracks sent out patrols as normal there was a feeling of dread in the air. Little did anyone know that the world itself would be turned upside down and torn apart in a matter of seconds. It was in these few seconds that the prince of the German Empire would be set forth twords a world of wonder and war.

The screams of Berlin's civilians and the unearthly roar of orcs, pigmen, goblins near the Brandenburg gate where the crown prince Erik Wilhelm was leading a battalion on patrol when his blood turn cold. The street before the 18 year old prince was littered with the bodies of his subjects.

"Sire what are your orders?" A lieutenant asks his voice was calm but the prince can hear the rage and horror he felt.

"Send a runner to the neatest barracks and get the Luftwaffe mobilized to deal with the wyverns. Send for reinforcements from the nearby patrols. Other then that kill the invaders. Take prisoners but kill all the nonhumans." And with those orders the Wehrmacht was on the counter offencive.

The Wehrmacht within minutes deployed in an eight block radius of the gate that appeared directly across to the Brandenburg gate. Messerschmitt bf 109s roar over head gunning down the wyvern riders with their twenty millimeter nose mounted cannons. Junker 87 B-2 Stuka equipped with what are called jericho trumpets scream overhead as they dive down apone enemy formations.

Over the two hours Wehrmacht forces fight savagely for every street, every building, every room. Killing every enemy soldier that puts up a fight. When the wehrmacht reaches the Reichstag the brutality and rage reaches unimaginable hights. No more prisoners were taken ever last Sardinian Imperial soldier was killed where they stood. What brought this unforgiving rage was the sight of German men and boys hanging from trees, streetlights, and archways. While German weman and girls where raped and murdered.

The assault to retake the Reichstag was a bloodbath. German soldiers had dropped their Kar98k rifles pulled out their K98 bayonets, entrenching tools, and rushed the Sardinian soldiers. German Officers used their swords and P38 sidearms some officers duel wielding swords or pistols as they attacked.

**Two weeks later**

The casualty list of what the world would call the battle of Berlin and the Berlin massacre was extensive over 5,000 German citizens had been killed and another 1,000 are missing. German Military casualties had been low only 100 wounded and 50 killed in action. The Imperial Navy had sailed through the Einglish channel and the English and French Navy both sent salutes and massages of support.

The Newspapers all cried out for war. Massive crowds stood in the streets of every major city and listened as one of the surviving members of the Reichstag Adolf Hitler gave a speech before the Keizer demanding the he declared war.

"Your Majesty, surviving members of the Reichstag, and citizens of the Dutches KeizerRiech. For the past 21 years our Empire has know nothing but peace. But on November eleventh nineteen thirty nine, our nation, our great country was suddenly and viciously attacked by the Sardinian Empire. It is with a sorrow filled heart that I inform his majesty that five thousand German citizens where brutality massacred during the battle of Berlin. It is also with a heart full of anger and hate that another one thousand german people are missing and presumed to have been turned into slaves!" Representative Hitler takes a moment to turn a page of the speech he had written. "Your Majesty, if not for the actions of your son Erik Wilhelm Prinze of Prussia. I and the remaining members of the Reichstag would have joined the thousands of others who died on that day. As man who fought in the trenches of the western front of the great war I can tell you that the carnage of November eleventh was worse then what was found in no man's land. Your Majesty, as a representative of the german people I ask you do you hear the people screaming for war?"

Keizer William Wilhelm the third stands up as Representative Hitler bows then sits.

"Representative Hitler, Members of the Reichstag, Soldiers of the Wehrmacht, And Citizens of the German Empire. November eleventh was a dark day for the Empire. I was in the Imperial palace when the attack began that morning. I heard the screams of my citizens and felt immense sorrow and anguish. If not for my son and the brave men of the Heer, and the Luftwaffe. I fear that I would not behere before you. And just like on that dark day in November I hear the cries of my subjects. For the first time in twenty one years the German Empire and her people are at war! Long live the German Empire! Long live the German people!"

**-Meanwhile with Prinze Erik Wilhelm**** (Eriks pov.)-**

After walking through the security checkpoint and through the dubble doors that lead into the interrogation wing of the Imperial German Intelligence Division of the Wehrmacht A lieutenant falls in step beside me.

"Your majesty, I am Lieutenant Hanz Frodrik. The prisoner that was deemed the leader of the army that attacked us is waiting in interrogation room 12. So far we have determined the language that the Human part of the army speaks is almost exactly Latin. The dialect is unknown though. As a formality I will be sitting with you as is protocol." Lt. Frodrik says as he leads me to the designated room.

"Good job Lieutenant. Dose the Intelligence Division have anything on the German soliders that had gained magic like powers as they defended the Cathedral?" I ask turning my head twards him.

Lt. Hanz Fordrik appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. Wearing the standard green-gray officer uniform of the Heer with the Intelligence Division insignias. His brown hair was styled in a close cut on the side while the top was 4 inches long. He was clean shaven as was now mandated in the hygienic protocol. The lieutenant is of average height with blue-gray eyes that somewhat hide behind the gleam of his glasses.

"They have been interviewed and all have the same story. As the bishop stood in front of the civilians that had taken refuge in the cathedral a voice told them to pray to God for the power to protect the civilians."

"So Gott Mitt Uns, it seems the Armys motto is correct." I say with a smile.

"That appears to be the case your majesty." He nods as we reach the designated room.

The two military police officers standing outside the door salute and open the door. Stepping inside with the lieutenant I see a man who appears to be in his late forties. Gray hairs mixed with his blonde hair. His blue-green eyes look up at me as I study him. I sit down and place the vanilla folder on the table. Reaching into the breast pocket of my uniform i pull out a pen.

_"I am Prince Erik Wilhelm of the German Empire. I will be asking you some questions. I expect your full corporation. Do you understand?" _I ask in Latin looking him in the eyes.

_"Your majesty I will answer anything you want me to. But please spare my daughter and the people of Italica when your armys reach its walls." _The man says his eyes full of desperation.

"_The Imperial Army of the German Empire dose not harm civilians. There are laws in this world that insures the safety of civilians. Now why did your army attack the German Empire?" _I ask preparing to write down the answers.

_"Emperor Mult of the Sardinian Empire order the vessel states to send troops through the gate to conquer the land in his name. I could not refuse him in fear for my daughter and subjects."_ He starts anger clearly showing in his words and eyes.

_"So you and your soldiers where forced into battle for an Empire that uses fear to control. Is that why you order your men to surrender in the blind hope that you could plead for help to free your kingdom from Sardinian rule?" _I ask signaling the MPs ti remove the man's cuffs.

"Lieutenant have the POWs well fead and get them uniforms. I think we have just got an ally on the others side of the gate." I say smiling at the man in front of me.

"Of course your majesty." Lt. Frodrik says bowing before he leaves.

_"What is your name? You never introduced yourself to me. And since The German Empire is willing to create an Alliance with the kingdom of Italica it is only proper for us to know your name." _The man's eyes light up with hope and joy.

_"Agustin Italica the fourth your majesty." _Agustin says with a large smile.

_"Now you and one thousand five hundred of Italica's soldiers will be trained in modern warfare. You will receive german uniforms and equipment. Your amry will have your kingdom's coat of arms on the sides of their helmets. Your men will also learn the laws of war that we have on this side of the gate.__" _I say as i stand.

As I open the door to the hallway the faint echo of a single word being chanted reaches my ears. I quickly walk down the hallway to the front of the building and out the door where the shouts become clearer. Thousands of people. Men, women, and children all chanting the word.

"KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG!"

"Soldier what has happened while I was in that room?" I ask to a chanting soldier.

"Sire your father has just declared war on the Sardinian Empire." he shouts to me over the crowd.

Just after the soldier replied a military band strikes up with the anthem of the fatherland.

**-Two months after the battle of Berlin in the capital city of the Sardinian Empire.- **

"Your majesties Emperor Molt, Prince Zorzal, and Princess Pina. Members of the Senate the Imperial Legion has brought a prisoner from the other side of the gate." a Senator says as he waves his hand.

Two legionnaires push a man in a green gray uniform into the room. His blond hair cut short, and blue eyes full of hatred. A mage follows behind them carrying strange objects.

The man in green is forced to his knees as the mage explains that he will translate for the Senate. The mage then picks up the strange looking staff and put it in front of the man.

_"What is this?"_ the mage asks.

_"Kar98k its the standard battle rifle of the Wehrmacht. It is what our soldiers will use when massacring your legionnaires." _The man says in the strange language.

"What did he say." Prince Zorzal demands his face showing his impatiences.

"He said its called a Kar98k its a battle rifle for the Wehrmacht that will massacre our legionnaires." The mage replied.

The mage then places the other idioms before the man. The man grins as he explains the equipment of his army. Then he says in their language.

"When my countrymen come. And they will. your legions will be crushed under the tracks of our tanks, your Centurions heads blown off by sniper fire. Your Cavalry shredded by mashine gun fire. Any and all aerial units shot down by our fighter planes. And then this city will be surrounded and our bombers and artillery will rain down hell fire. And when the city falls and the flag of the KeizerRiech flys over head as your paraded through the rubble filled streets as prisoners will our armies stop. Long live the Keizer Wilhelm the third and Long live the german people." The man breaks one of his teeth and bites down on it.

White foam starts to bubble from his mouth as he grunts few times then falls over dead. As soon as his body hits the stone floor a bright flash of light blinds everyone for a few seconds. As everyone regains their sight they see a winged man in a robes standimg holding the body of the man no longer in chains.

"I am a messenger of the God of the world you have attacked. Your Empire will fall to these men and you will pay for your crimes." He says looking at prince zorzal.

The Angel turns his head to Princess Pina and smiles. "You will have nothing to fear young princess. For your journey will lead you to something wonderful."

And with that the angel leaves that same way it appeared. When the light faded away the only thing that proved that what they had witnessed had happened was the chains embedded in the stone floor in the shape of the cross and the blood of the man that stained them red.

Prince Zoezal's anger boils over and he aggressively demands his father to give him the entire Imperial legion to crush the enemy at the gate. Emperor Molt Sol Augustus sighs and nods to his son. Buy he also states to bring the vassals states armys as well.

And with that decision the stage for the battle of Aluns hill was set. The dice where casted and now both sides wait to see where they fall.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to rewrite this chapter. I tried to stretch it out as far as i could. See you all in the next chapter. Gate: The Battle of Aluns hill.**


End file.
